Echo
by SOIMREALLYCOOL
Summary: Looking at these unknown houses I once again become a stranger amongst a new neighborhood for what seems like the millionth time. This is so different. So difficult. Nobody knows what it's like to be me. All the running, hunting, killing, and constant secrecy. This town will be different. I know so. Fate,
1. Chapter 1

Echo

_**Looking at these unknown houses I once again become a stranger amongst a new neighborhood for what seems like the millionth time. This is so different. So difficult. Nobody knows what it's like to be me. All the running, hunting, killing, and constant secrecy. This town will be different. I know so. Fate,**_

I exited the house with my bag over my shoulder and stomped over the loose gravel before getting inside the truck. Henry looks agitated and pulls out of the drive way and off on the more concrete pavement. As he continue to clutch and unclutch the steering wheel, I take notice of this new town on the way to school. The buildings seem pretty old still, and it's weird how they're still standing. The bricks look as if the thick dust it has built to is waiting to blow away and bring the whole street to crumble. Since it's only dust and just dust. I turn up my iPhone when Henry starts to grunt when we get closer and student population starts to dense. The truck slowly halts with a creek and I look at the building that are up the staircase. I turn back to face Henry when he takes a firm hold on my arm when I try to open the door and exit. He pulls out an earbud looking questioningly, lowering his head. "What?" I ask him. He shrugs gawking a little and I close the slightly opened door. He releases my jacket sleeve and looks straight ahead. Here we go again.

"Name." Demands him.

"John. John Smith." He nods when I answer him almost immediately. It seems a little Pocahontas-ey, but eh.

"Where are you-", without giving him a chance to ask his question I deliberately cut him off.

"Santa Fe. Don't play any sports, not for me. My Dad name is Henry, Mom, Clara died when I was younger. Only child, and that's fine with me. Quiet and conservative family, just want a fresh start again. 17, born third day of March, 1994 in St. Johns Memorial Hospital. I keep to myself now cause I've come down with some type of anti-social disorder." I answer him adding some more in, which in all he didn't expect. He turns and looks at me dead in my eye. I projected him to be surprise but I think I just made him loathe me going to school again even more. "May I go?" I ask wanting to leave. Sighing, he nods his head towards the school. Before my foot steps on the ground he pulls back to a stop. "What now?"

"Keep you head low. Stick to yourself. No pictures, no anything. And none of this loud useless crap," he says yanking my other earbud from my ear, "you're gonna blow out your ears."

"Trapt _is_ a great band. You have no taste in music," I tell him.

"Yeah, and Hot Topic _isn't_ a store for drug induced suicidal teenagers." I shake my head and hop out closing the door. I turn around and lean into the window.

"Hot Topic is awesome." I tell him and walk away. I go up the quick flight of stairs and head into the school. I pass by the main entrance and head to what appears to be the main office. I walk in and go to the counter and look at the lady behind the desk. She stands up and come towards the counter. She assumes I'm the new kid automatically since this school really doesn't get any new faces. When she hands me a folder with all the papers I need and give me some tips and how to remember my way around school, a beautiful blonde walks out of the back office room with a middle aged man behind her. She smiles when her eyes sets on mine and tuck her hair behind her left ear. The secretary states how perfect the timing is and volunteers the poor girls help. The man places a hand on the blond shoulder and agrees with the brunette secretary. "Perfect," he says, "Go on now, don't be late for class." He says and retreats back to his office. Smiling she walk pass me. I thank the lady behind the counter and follow behind the girl exiting the office. Once we're out we begin heading towards her locker first, I presume. She unlocks it and begin to exchange notebooks and a puts a bag over her shoulder, putting her camera inside her locker. She asks for my folder and I willingly passes it over to her. I smile when she grabs the folder and examines it. She bite down slightly on her bottom lip and hands me the folder. She grabs my hand and starts to lead the way. She takes a few steps and jump on the last that she takes. The blond pulls me in front of her and starts grinning like a mad man. "Well here you are, locker 1309. Didn't want you to get lost on your way here, big school and all. First period is two classrooms down, second is around the corner, up the stairs to the left then right on the corner of the hallway." She speaks fast. I let out a small laugh and she let's my hand go as she back away slowly. I look down and gaze back up to see her still moving slow, and remember that I didn't get her name.

"Hey, wait!" I say. She turns around and tuck her beautiful golden lock behind her ear and smile. "I didn't get your name." I tell her. She looks around in a circle and bite her bottom lip nervously.

"Sarah." She says backing away. I nod and she turns around and walking. I feel a small smirk creep on my lips and I face my locker. 1309. I flip open the folder and twist the combination that I'm reading out. Sensing something weird I stop from where I am and leave the lock ajar. I turn in circles trying to see something out of place and unusual. My vision becomes a slight blur, I drop my papers from my paralyzed hands and a group of guys walk up when it comes to focus again. A guy who I believe is the head of this little cult thing steps forward to me. He starts to smile, and he smells weird. I turn around and pick up the loose paper that fell from the folder. I open the locker and start to stuff things in there for other classes that are just cluttering my backpack. I turn to see the creep still standing where he is. He holds out his hand and introduces himself as Mark. This short brown hair jock and his little clique seems to be the popular football stars. I stop what I'm doing and face towards him to shake his hand. He looks down at the exchange and begins to ask questions. He ask where I'm from then if I played any sports. I doubt if he is really interested. I bet he's just trying to dig up useful information on me in case I try to take his stardom. But no, I keep my answers simple and short. He continues to try and pry answers out and I give him what he asks for; idiotically speaking. He finally gives up when I decline that I'm interested in sports and walk away. I stare at him when he walks away with his jock fucktards and they go to their next victim. They pass by a smaller guy than them and knock the papers out of his hand. Mark and his group push him against the lockers making his skateboard fall out of his hands. It slowly rolls towards me and I notice how it slightly wobbles on the front left wheel. I stop it with my feet and look dead into Mark eyes what should be threatening and go help to the boys aid. Mark walks away nonchalantly saying 'Oops' likes it's gonna fix anything when this whole scene was purposely faltered. The guy then sloops down and sighs frustratedly. He crawls the space and starts rearranging his fallen paper. I walk towards him and lean down help to help the guy out. He looks up surprised when I offer my assistance and set the skateboard down besides me. This guy begins to mumble under his breath and I ask if everything's ok with him. He doesn't hear or he's just too preoccupied with himself to realize I tried to talk to him. Now that I see him this close he seems pretty hot for a guy like his type. Never taking an interest in dudes, he's a pretty attractive one. I finish up with the papers and stand back up to hand the rest to him. I'm a little taller than him but not that much. He looks at me and take a huge gulp that I think everyone in the hallway can hear. His chocolate brown eyes are fixated on me and I begin to stare deep into his. I hand him the papers and he quickly issues his hand out to retrieve the stack and before he retract his arm his hand touches mine. I felt a spark and pulled my hand back almost immediately. He thanks me and I walk away. I go back to my open locker and get what I need and follow the directions that Sarah gave me earlier. I head into the class two doors down and sit dead in the back row. I sit there for an eternity before class start to begin. The bell rings through my skull and bounce off the walls in the school.

The passing time goes like a breeze and when I leave economics and I head back to my locker and start over again. "_...Second is around the corner, up the stairs to the left then right on the corner of the hallway.._" I remember. In my peripheral I see the kid from earlier and I swear it's like my eyes are glued to him the entire time he walks pass in this slow motioned hazed. The magnetized bond breaks when I see Mark and his fucktards stalking behind him. Knowingly this isn't going to be good I set my stride after them. Ignoring my original destination I follow behind his little clique and he soon enough turns around to send me a wink and then they disperse. I stop in my tracks cause I don't know why they just split up so I guess I'd head to my next class. When I turn around I go towards the steps a few halls back and when I get to the class I see the brown head kid enter just before me. I don't know how he managed this, but sure. Ok.

After a few more classes, I was set off into lunch period. I went outside where everyone seemed to litter and sat on the bump of the slope next to the steps. As on queue my eyes snap to the shorter brown head kid. He's walking; cluttered papers all over his hands. I hear the guys from earlier, the loudest ones in the vicinity; laughing. I turn my attention towards Mark, and next he slaps the football in his hand before he sends it across field. He winks at me and I turn my head to the fallen dude with all the papers around him. He's holding his head wincing at the pain when I reach him and help him up. He looks me dead in the eye and I can't help but to feel sympathetic for him. To see this guy hurt is sending boiling blood through me. I control my anger and look for the ball. Once I pick it up I locate my targets. Or target shall I say. "Yo new dude, a little help!" Mark yells from the top of the hill. I ignore the other student population staring and I set my arm out in their direction before launching this projectile towards them. I hit Mark in the crotch and watch as Max and Tyler drag him off. I look at the response and murmurs coming from people and the loner chick, Sarah, infamously tucks her hair behind her ear. I smirk at her attempt and continue to aid the boy.

"Hey you ok?" I ask him as I help him the second time today; third if you count following him.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." He says. The brown head still winces at the pain and picks up the mess. I donate my time to assist him and he doesn't say another word.

"What's your name?" I inquire. In fact I know nothing about him though I'm his caped hero. After he doesn't say anything I pursue with questions. "Hey dude, what's with them guys and you?" "It's Sam," he snaps. "I'm definitely not the guy you want to hang out with." He says and snatches his stuff and walks away. Ouch.

* * *

I managed to dodge all questions from Henry on the way home and rush up the stairs to my room. I search for Kosar but doesn't see the dog around. Damn I really need someone to talk to. I can't believe this is happening. This shouldn't be happening. Not to me. I shake my head as I dash down the stairs escaping from the walls and into what this range less planet has to offer. Anything to get my mind off him. This boy. This Sam.

Before I realize my legs are rapidly moving. I look down and see my legs running. Involuntarily I'm taken into a field with tall grass. I stop to take a quick breather before I'm instantly running again. This time into the woods that's upcoming. I don't know why this is happening but I'm sorta liking it. It's keeping me distracted. I'm focused on instinct. The instinct to survive. From what danger though? The danger of the hunters chasing my pretend Father and I? Or is it the girl from the Principals office? Better yet the guy. This beautiful guy that's just there every second. Who by nature needs someone to supervise him. More than likely he doesn't need it. More like bodyguards. The unwilling thought that I'm the one for the position pops into my head. Angrily I speed up. Trying to leave everything that's going totally wrong. I knew specifically earlier I fell in love with Sarah. The blond girl.

But if I fell in love with her, and we only love once for the rest of our lives, then that means this is all in my head. YES! I almost immediately fall over a stump. From victory I rise throwing my hand up in the air! God this feel good. I'm on my cloud nine until I over hear a cry. I look around in a circle looking for the epicenter of the noise and head southeast from my position. A couple yards downhill I see a crumpled Mark.

What is he doing? The tough guy cries? Woe. Without Jackson, Tyler, and Max this guy is really defenseless. I don't really inquire why he's crying and yelling out, nor do I actually have a care in the world. I run pass him as fast as I can but this time in joy. I'm tongue tied by his reaction, so all I do is smile in amusement. I run faster once he takes notice and when he tries to follow behind. I glance back to see that the football star is slowing down because he can't indefinitely catch up with me. I keep running until I hit a rode. By now the sun is beginning to fall behind the horizon and a dark shade is replacing the skies. The stars I see in far away distances just brings me back to what my day has been. Recollecting as I walk along this single road, it actually has been eventful. Not what I would have planned, but yeah.

* * *

**I've deserted my Sterek children for this fic.*cries* I'll be back up on Oh Well after this story which is sorta short.. Any whoo, I'll enjoy the feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

I tune out the rest of the carnival or fair or whatever you want to call it now as she pulls me aimlessly through it. Sarah unusually hides her visage with her golden locks and gives me the uttermost incredulous look when we are at the borderline of the festival. I stop and she halts, and I look around through the forest to see where she's planning on taking me. Turning around I look at the carnival and examine all the people and balance my choices out. My eyes deadlock on Sam when he appears smiling coming around from the teacup ride. His eyes catches on to my gaze and I don't have time to react before I pulled into the woods leaving him behind. I'm too distracted dodging these branches and tree stumps and the adverse dominance of Sarah. The girl knows how through a guy against a tree. Bringing me out of my thoughts she crashes her lips against mine. Unexpectedly, I dive into the kiss automatically moving in a rhythm that matches hers as my hands roam around her body. They travel down and reach her hips. I press her against me and it all starts to kill me inside when I grab her ass. I want this so bad from the descendant of Aphrodite herself, but even her power can't will me to do the things with this girl. "I'm sorry," I whisper as I push her off me running deeper into the woods.

Now this is happening again. The part that's breaking in me. I don't know what is, or why it's happening but I hate the feeling of it. It happened when I was too eager to put on the shirt Sam gave me when we were in the restroom changing from the ink splat prank Mark gave us. Like when he returned, Sam was walking immensely slow in my eyes but I guess everything seems to slow down when I'm around him. In this time, I couldn't but help not to wonder why his eyes were so glued on me. Inspecting my body like the alien I actually am. When I looked back at him everything changed and he tossed the shirt to me. Too awkward for the time being I quickly pulled the sweater over my head. I followed his gaze downward as he was looking until everything was concealed. And then the sadness flooded again. I thought the whirlwind of these emotions would have stopped when I realized I loved Sarah. But in all, it became worse when I knew who I truly fell in love with. Yes of course it was Sam, since the first time I sensed him in my presence but it all became too real when I got back home the night of my run. "Please John, tell me you aren't in love." Henry spoke instantly when I walked through the door. I don't remember him ever giving me a liable statement on how he would come to a speculation like that. I answer in the affirmative before he starts to rant and rave about more protection. I pick up barking Kosar giving Henry Sarah name and head up to my room. The dog continuously kept sniffing my neck, so I can only guess that's what happened on our planet. And since I wasn't here, Henry was the host of this torture Kosar put me through the whole night.

The next morning Henry was explaining how I could break the news to her and that's when it hit. He said we sense the one we love first before we actually fall in love. And I saw Sarah first and the I felt the connection after she left. So for a fact I know it couldn't be her. But then that only leaves one person; Sam. I figured since I should be there for him when no one ese would step up I fell in love. That he needed someone to love him and I really don't object since he's really an attractive individual. Even for a guy, but I think mostly that's the connection between us speaking. A scream brings me out of my thoughts and I freeze. Again it pierces through the night sky and I follow it knowing it could only be one girls out in the woods. Sarah. I force my legs faster as I follow where the sound started and prepare myself for whatever comes up. I shine the light through my palms letting me see in this dark night, and increase my speed. The feminine screams start to become more distant. I fall to the ground from the log that I jumped over? No, I noticed I was attacked and I quickly put my bearable burning hands to this perpetrators with night vision goggles. I kick him off me and I stand up to then keep the three others masked men down. One comes at me from my left swing with his right fist. Reflexively I lean back to miss the hit. I grab his arm, punching the one who comes straight forwards to me in the mouth sending back. I take the arm bending it so it's behind his back send a strike with my knee to his stomach. I turn to the one who's there a couple yards away shining my hands to him. Confusing him with the disarray of lights dancing at a distance from him I jump, doing a back flip, knocking him to the ground. I land in a crouching position and quickly stand back up. I can feel the sweat beading down my face and my hoodie half off. I run back to the run I punch earlier, stomping the one back down that I kneed, and throw the bloody lip against the tree. Grabbing his collar I demand that I know where the girl is and he just says he don't know. I send my elbow into his jaw following the high pitch scream again. I figure that it was one of the masked guys making the rustling sound in the bushes as I ran my way to the sound. When I finally reach the point where I see Sarah and Mark I release the legacies of their use and set her free. I push my back, putting Sarah behind me. He tries to come at me bro! I tak his fist, pinning him to the ground twisting his arm. Sarah screams for me to stop, and I release this pathetic Mark.

* * *

Hurrying to Sams house all I can muster is how he saw me use my legacies. Did he follow us into the woods? Was he part of the this whole scheme Mark put him up to see if I was a feak or not? Or was it that it was all a coincidence he accidentally seen me use them? Is it because he knew, and he had a feeling that tonight was just a time to exploit me about '_What I Am_'? I approach the address in the text messages, dismissing all of the questions. I'm going to go in with a clear mind. I raise my hand to knock, but he appears from the garage. I go to where he is and walk pass him on my way in. He stay by some old truck and demands to know what I am. He continuously ask if I'm on of them, and who else from my planet is here. Undoubtedly he knows I'm not the only kind and doesn't believe me when I say I'm just like him. But I'm not. I'm entirely different. "What are you talking about?" I ask him. He's going off on these theories and it seems like he had too many watchings fo UFO things on Discovery. I pretend bimbo for a second until he pulls out his phone. Acknowledging he has photos, I feel my face go blank. I quickly step to him and grab his phone. I step back from the frightened guy and search through his phone. All that I see are regular preset photos and one of him and what looks like his Dad. I question him, and he quickly gets defensive and attempts to take the phone from my hand. By some imaginary force, I push him back against the vehicle with me pressed against him. I just feel like I cornered another predator fighting over this phone. I can feel his hands around mine as I hold his phone in my hand. With my other hand it's around his collar keeping him Sam still against the truck. Now we both are entered into each other real personal space and I can feel his breath against my lips. He takes a huge fearful gulp that scares before before he spoke.

"What are you?" He ask. "I definitely know you're not human by what I saw in the forest." Not wanting to lie anymore, I tell him now because some day down the line I'll have to anyway. I stare into his brown eyes and let my eyes travel down the contours of his face to his lips. He nervously licks them and I feel the need to feel what they're like. I look back into his eyes taking a step back, but not too far to break the short distance. His lips that look to soft are slightly parted and the fear in his chocolate eyes draw me in even more. I look deeper into his while his are gazing down and seconds later when he looks back into my eyes I lean in to kiss him. I dive into his mouth and know that this here is what I've always wanted. I sent my tongue across his bottom lip and dived into his mouth again, this time taking his lip. I realize his lower lip and groan to the feeling of his tongue clashing against mine. Surprisingly he begins to lead the kiss and I release the grip I had on him and he flips the position we're in. He's pressed against me now as I drop his phone to have both of my hands entangled with his. I begin to feel this heat surge through me and I notice that this kissing is going to far when I feel my jeans becoming to tight. I break the kiss turning my head to the side and Sam begins to kiss and suck on my exposed neck. I let out a pleasurable restrained grunt as he kiss on the spot and I swiftly move from him. "S-S-Sam, wait hold on." I stutter out. He turns around looking hungry with dark lust filled eyes and I hold up my hands to stop him. He looks unsure of why he's not moving until he gets it; I'm not pushing him back. He looks down at his chest and sees the small fields holding him back.

"I was right," Sam mumbles out. "I knew it. You aren't human." He says brightly.

* * *

_**Hey, how did you like that. I know it isn't much, but it was just a reoccurance that continuously derived my brain. I was gonna go insane. Though I left out some parts, I felt it wasn't as a big deal to have the fight and have John take Sam with him romantically and because of his Father involvement. But yeah, dislike if you please. :)**_


End file.
